Harry Potter and the Camp Half-Blood
by onyxnox
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is brought to life due to the writer's long time fantasy of J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan collaborating. Several aspects of the Harry Potter series, the Percy Jackson series (includes the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus books) and a little bit of the Kane Chronicles series are included so in case you are not familiar with any of those and wishes to understand everything immediately, please refrain from proceeding. Now if you're not familiar with it but wishes to discover things, then I gladly welcome you. However if you know one or two of the said series, it's time to delve into another and discover what it offers. Lastly if you know all of them, I wish we have the same fantasy and I would be honored to welcome you to a work I hope you find interesting enough and as accurate with the facts from the actual books. Readers are free to correct things and ask questions.

Yours in all my demigodishness,

onyxnox.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear you,

If you're reading this letter and either you are or you're not one of the following:

a. Wizard/ Witch;

b. Demigod;

c. Magician;

but do not have enough courage, kindly throw it away up to which your definition of 'far' goes and swear to the River Styx you will not search for it again. Now if you're one, two or all of those, who is willing to have a pledge on your patron about this serious instance, I am pleasured to announce to you that the content of this work will open your mind to a larger scale of things and will prepare you to a higher ground. This will help you go through stuff and will also help you associate into the different worlds. Now, may I warn you that the content of this work is controversial for it contains confidential items only to be discussed to a fellow witch, demigod or magician so be mindful of it.

Yours Truly,

onynox

Daughter of Hecate

Student, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Junior Scribe, Camp Half-Blood

Initiate, House of Life, 21st nome.

P.S: I'm just joking. This is open to whoever is pleased. Go ahead, brother. May the gods be in your favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Harry**

* * *

The sky is clear as the moon is the only visible object up there. The quiet surrounding also do not seem to be bothered by anything. It is indeed a wonderful time and place to be lost in some foreign land.

"Lumos." Harry muttered as a light flashed at the tip of his wand. He fumbled out of the grass to see whether his friends made it here too. And as if on cue, they appeared behind his back.

"To where do you think you're goin', mate?" asked Ron. Harry immediately stepped out of his place to reach them, not minding the chunks of rocks in his way.

"Anybody who can tell me where are we?" Harry said after reaching them. They just apparated and Harry don't have the slightest idea where they are. Eyeing both of them, Harry saw Hermione's nose crinkled and he immediately knew the answer to his question. He gazed at her waiting for an answer.

"Fine, 'twas me who thought of this." Hermione said as if she thinks Harry did not notice. "And this place is..?" asked Harry recovering his gaze, pointing out his wand to lighten up the place.

"Honestly I-" Hermione would answer, but vines crawled to their feet like it had some kind of life and swished them from the ground. The moment happened so quickly they only saw themselves hanging upside down, vulnerable as their wands slid down from their robes.

"Great! Now we just need a centaur from the Dark Forest to come and eat us." sarcasm evident in Ron's voice. "Honestly, does Professor Sprout even know THESE things?" They hang still for a moment and Ron thought how hard it is to be a bat. Finally, Hermione broke the silence but with not that great news. "What you said a while ago, Ron? I don't think that's a nice idea, you know." said Hermione as she pointed a direction with her lips and true to this, a centaur appeared together with a small, porky man. The man had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair. It was like Uncle Vernon to which Harry was not delighted to see.

"Maybe you could find a job in the Department of Mysteries, Ron." Harry commented, easing the pain in his head along with his nervous feeling as the two strangers approach them.

"The thre-" the centaur would say but Uncle Vernon interrupted with a growl. "What are these things, Chiron? And how could they get past the barriers?" he asked with eyebrows twitched and voice in disgust.

The centaur (Chiron, if that's his name) opened his mouth as if he will say something but then a rush came from the woods and there stood a boy probably at their age with black hair and green eyes nearly like Harry's. "Oh, gods. Do we nurture things like human-bats now, Chiron?" the boy asked to the centaur who looks like the all-knowing dude in this place. But instead of answering, Chiron gazed through the hollow space beside the boy and muttered, "Annabeth, you can show yourself now." and then before them stood a blonde girl holding a blue Yankees cap in her left hand.

"Ah, what a waste of time this is." the stout guy said before them after seeing the two other stangers in a manner of which in one second you think he might strangle you for not obeying the rules and then the next, he's just plain bored that he doesn't even care you exist. He walked past the group and disappeared in thin air.

"What's with him?" the boy said irritably and before the blonde girl would answer, "Do you mind bringing us down before you argue? And did that guy just apparated?" Hermione interrupted and the two shifted their gazes through her.

"Ah, yes. How rude of me." Chiron the centaur walked past the two and brought down Harry, Ron and Hermione who drew their wands as soon as they touched the ground.

"Woah, woah, woah. Chill dudes. And.. what exactly are you going to do to us with those sticks?" the dark haired boy said.

"If you do not notice, they're wands not sticks, mate," Ron said, "and we might want to curse you."

"Now, now. Do we forget our manners? Drawing wands in someone's face immediately when you are not familiar with the place?" Chiron interrupted with modest in his voice in the conversation. With his statement, the three withdrew their wands and seem to be ridiculed for what they've done. "Sorry, for countermeasures stuff." Hermione defensively said.

"Glad to settle that down." the centaur smiled kindly. "By the way, I am Chiron, Camp Activities Director." he introduced himself and gave way to the the dark haired dude and blonde girl.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And this is-" Percy said but the blonde girl cut him off. "Shut up, seaweed brain. I can introduce myself. Sorry for the mess, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Oh.. uh, glad to meet you, guys. I'm Ronald Weasley, son of my parents. And here's Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, they both are offsprings of their parents too." Ron introduced and the rest of them are trying hard not to laugh.

"And the man who just apparated is.. ?" Harry asked, beaming back to his serious state.

"Oh, that's Mr. D. Dionysus, god of wine if you will. And he did not 'apparate' as you are saying." Chiron answered politely. "Yeah, vanishing through thin air is the specialty of wine dudes." Percy said and the three was taken aback as the vines seemed to have life again.

"He's Mr. D., Percy. How many times should I remind you of that?" the blonde girl Annabeth said. "Until he calls me by my name and not by Peter Johnson." Percy barked back in a mocking way.

The two seem not to notice there's an existence of 4 other creatures and continued arguing until Hermione said, "So it's true? The book about this, I thought they're just myths." she seemed to be dazzled by something only she could understand. The two stopped arguing and gazed at her.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Ron asked, popping into the scene. "The book! The book I've read, it's true. They're all true." Hermione said, lost in amazement. On the other side, Percy eyes Annabeth and Chiron as if he's a lost child and as he did, Harry too exchanges his gaze through Hermione and Ron.

"Ah, it's the middle of the night, you see." Chiron broke, "We might just discuss the matter tomorrow morning and since the three of you appear to cross the barriers of Camp Half-Blood, you are potential half-bloods so you may stay in the cabins. We need to confirm you first. Now Percy and Annabeth, go back to your cabins."

"This is where you would temporarily stay as soon as you're not yet confirmed. You'll be sleeping with the sons and daughters of Hermes, the messenger god. He's also the god of thieves by the way, so you might want to look out for your belongings but worry not for your health, inspite of the mugging thing, they're friendly people after all." Chiron declared and left as soon as they entered the room.

The room has enough space for the three of them to stay into for the night. They settled a little away from the others (you know, just in case).

"What exactly happened?" Ron asked as soon as they sat on the ground.

"Well, there's this book in the library Dumbledore, bless him, keeps. It looks like a good read so I took it. Upon reading it, I discovered this world." Hermione answered.

"You mean, THIS world? THEIR world? So where are we now, in a special place unknown from the magical community ALL this time?" Harry immediately interrupted. "Figures why Dumbledore is the only one who had the book. You know, he knows many things better left unsaid. Maybe this is one of those." Ron answered.

"Wait, let me finish first, okay? So here, this world or place I discovered is ruled by gods and by that I mean 'gods' plurally with a small letter. They're the Greek and Roman ones. In the book, gods control almost everything, from the skies, the seas, fire, almost anything you could think of. At the end of the book, it said there's another one. A more uptuned one. So being the girl I am, I searched it and read it. I-" but Ron interrupted, "Is there anything in the world you haven't read yet?"

"Would you please just listen first before side-commenting, Ron?" Hermione blasted out as Ron slammed his mouth shut. "Back to the book, it tells about a camp of which I think is this one. In the camp are demigods, sons and daughters of gods with mortals, who are trained to fight." Hermione said. "In the story, it says gods are still existing and that they can be contacted so I thought maybe if gods truly exist, maybe we could be in a better place, free from all responsibilities." she continued looking down.

"But you know that it will not, it will just shorten our time." Harry said.

"I know. That's why I'm sorry." she answered.

Before them sat Ron who yawned so loudly the two was reminded it was the middle of the night and that they need to get some sleep so to recover their strength. And all was silent again.


	4. Chapter 4

**II. PERCY**

* * *

The morning started as normally as possible as long as it's the demigod kind of normal people're talking. As saying, it started off normally as if there's no three dudes their age came at midnight inside the camp grounds with sticks in their hands.

"Feels everything is normal." Annabeth said when they crossed each other.

"Figure you'll say that 'till you come across the Hermes cabin." Percy answered and true to this, a commotion may be heard inside the cabin Percy was once in. The two rushed to see what was happening and to their surprise, almost all the demigods are inside gossiping about something about the side of the room to where they saw the three dudes they found the past midnight.

"You think they're demigods too?" a voice asked.

"Of course, Leo. Why do you think they could've gone here, specially inside the Hermes cabin?" another voice answered which Percy thought was Piper's.

"They're not yet claimed?" Percy asked and as soon as he did, almost all the gazes shifted to him.

"Obviously, no." Jason answered which would abruptly raise a debate if not for the voice that declared, "They're awake." and their gazes turned back again to the three of them lying about the ground.

"G'morning, mates." Ron said with eyes still closed, not aware of several of those gazing through the three of them. Together they stood, still fresh from the sleep that replenished their strengths but with the people that surrounded them, it feels like they're losing it again.

"May I ask who your godly parents are?" Leo asked and the three of them just stood there trying to figure a thing they're into.

"What're you talking about? We're wizards and not, what are those Hermione?" Ron said waiting for Hermione's answer. "Demigods, Ron." she said.

"A typical response from a newbie, I might say. Crossing the barriers, sleeping with fellow demigods, performing things like us and not admitting you're a half-blood too? Yeah, sure." Percy said in a serious tone that if you don't know him, he might look like a modest guy which is definitely _NOT_ like him.

"But we're no-" Ron would protest but Hermione held him back when she noticed somebody eyes Harry.

"A lightning scar." Jason pointed in the middle of the conversation and as soon as he said it, all eyes were darted about Harry's forehead.

"Not again, I thought this is a different place!" Harry reacted, abruptly getting his wand from the robe he's wearing and pointing it out to Jason thinking he's one of you-know-who's allies.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Piper blurted out moving up front for Jason.

"Yes, he just said you have a lightning scar. What's with that? I think he's also suggesting you're his brother. Aren't you thrilled to have a brother from Zeus, dude? A family you've got." Leo also defended which silenced all of them.

"But I already have a family! They're," Harry paused reminiscing his loved ones but immediately recovered with the sight of Ron and Hermione. "here. Ron and Hermione, THEY are my family." he continued.

"Accept it, this lightning guy here is your brother, dude. I am so sorry." Percy joked in such a sympathetic way you wouldn't notice it's a joke... which Harry didn't appreciate that much.

"Excuse myself, but you cannot claim a being is a son or daughter of a god unless he or she's been personally claimed or the being shows signs." Annabeth immediately said.

"How about consulting this with Chiron? Sounds good, right? In that way, we could identify if he is really a demigod and we could stop arguing." said Piper, not sure if she's charmspeaking or just saying a great suggestion to the current situation.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea whoever Chiron is. I agree with what the lady said." answered Hermione signaling Harry and Ron to agree too. The two nodded as a sign.

"And we could also check who are the godly parents of these two or if at least they're demigods." added Annabeth in a much more convincing manner that forced them all to consult Chiron.

"I will consult Rachelle about this matter. I will take the three of them with me while the rest can go about and by _'the rest'_ I mean, the rest Percy and the other six of you." Chiron suspiciously eyed Percy and the group he'd made with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank.

"But.. okay, fine. Whatever you say, Chiron." Percy said.

As Chiron and three wand dudes left, the group settled within the Poseidon cabin to discuss the matter about the three as Leo started off, "You really think he's you're brother?" asking Jason if he thinks so.

"I'm not that sure about it but I feel something about him. I feel like he has this po-" he would answer but Percy interrupted with a growl and said, "Yeah, right. Like all children of Zeus have this certain 'power' blah blah blah." that made Annabeth elbow him to silence.

"As I was saying if not for Percy's grumbling, I feel a connection to him. I just, I don't know. I just feel it." Jason pursed his lips as he slomped his shoulders in doubt of the boy's connection to him.

"I really don't mind the boy, Harry if that's his name, here. I'm just doubtful of the gingerhead and the girl that sounded like Annabeth. All knowing, omniscient aura she's got there." Percy commented which doesn't very much helped.

"I'm glad you're learning words Percy but you do know you're being redundant right? And do you mind describing MY aura again?" Annabeth confronted him and Percy just smiled awkwardly as an excuse.

"Oh-kay. Before you two indulge the presence of each other, could we finish the discussion about the three? I mean, I don't find this little conference helping. No offense with your bloodline dude." Leo said looking over the sight of Jason who is still carried away with his thoughts.

"Leo, before saying your suggestion, you do know you're the one who started the conversation, right?" Piper asked. Leo just shrugged and stood.

"Well then, dismissed." Percy said immediately as everyone looked up to him as he stood. "Why, I feel the urge to say it!" he barked back.

As soon as the others moved out, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones left in the cabin and even though it has no point to wonder who really ARE the three, Percy was left thinking.

"I think they're not demigods." Annabeth blurted out.

"Just as I- Wait, what?" Percy asked facing her. He looked at Annabeth who's wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt (as usual) looking bothered. He knows her too well and he also knows she's great in assessing things specially with people. God, demigod, mortal, name it, she knows it (at least he thinks so).

"I said I think they're not demigods. They're different. They're not like us." Annabeth repeated absent-mindedly. "Um, okay. Figured out the 'they're not like us' part when you said 'they're not demigods'" Percy answered which made Annabeth look at him with desperation.

"You're hopeless, Percy. This is not a joke. Now that I remember.. What I'm saying is.. nevermind. This will all go nuts." she admitted.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I will not joke for now just say what you're thinking." Percy said with this certain _look_ in his eyes.

"Oh, don't you dare use that to me." Annabeth warned and sighed. "Listen, not that I don't trust you because you know very well that I do but, I have to confirm it first. After that, I promise you'll be the first one to know about it. Is that okay?" she managed to keep a smile.

"Fine with me." he said. And they walked out of the cabin waiting for Chiron and the newbies.


	5. Chapter 5

**III. HERMIONE (part 1)**

* * *

The centaur which is probably named 'Chiron' as they often call him instructed Harry, Hermione and Ron to follow him and as he did, the three of them immediately obeyed. They journeyed from the cabins to what they call the 'Big House' to where they saw Uncle Vernon (as Harry suggested).

"Isn't he the man who disapparated last night?" Hermione asked carefully, lowering her voice just enough for Harry and Ron to hear her.

"I think so. If that's the case, maybe he can help us right?" Ron suggested.

"What if he's a supporter of Vold-" Harry would say but the other two jerked and said, "Don't say the name!" which made Chiron and Mr. D notice them.

"The name of who?" the centaur asked.

"Ah, the name of.. him! Yeah, we forgot his name." Hermione said, pointing to the wine god's place.

"But you just said _'Don't say the name!'_. How come you _'forgot it'_?" Mr. D replied imitating them with hand gestures and an undistictable tone in his voice.

"Because.. Harry will say you look his Uncle Vernon! Yes, yes. You certainly look like him. Stou-" Ron would say the word 'stout' but then Hermione thought she would not want another crawling vine incident as she saw the god's expression. "And.. that's all. Total rubbish, isn't it? Please proceed, we will not interrupt again." she added. And with that, Chiron took one last look at them and headed towards Mr. D's place.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared around the room, awkwardly catching glimpses on the other side of it where the silent conversation between the centaur and the god is still progressing.

"What do you think will they do?" Harry asked but not a single answer was given to him. By that time he realized that Chiron is already in front of them with a straight-faced look.

"Follow me." they did as he said and they end up seeing theirselves climbing up the attic of the house. As they stood at the 3rd step, they noticed Chiron wasn't with them anymore. Instead, he stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking up to them. "Continue climbing up, the three of you. There, you will find the attic. Listen carefully to what the Oracle will say and when you go down, considering you're still have the well-being of your mind, we will talk about it." he said.

Again, they did as they're told. Hermione would want to ask him _*what*_ exactly are they going to talk about but then Ron backed one step. "Oh no. Is this the Divination class again? Tell me it's not. What if Professor Trewlaney forseen this and followed us?" he asked them with like a traumatic look in his face as if he did suffer from the said class when the truth is his imagination is just enhanced with it.

"Oh please, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. They continued climbing up until they reached a green trap door. The three of them eyed each other until they decided Harry would be the one who will open it. He pulled the cord and the door swung down. As it did, a wooden ladder clattered before them and the warm air from the room abovewhich smelled like mildew and rotten wood to Hermione's senses enveloped the place. But apart from that, it actually smelled like the Chamber of Secrets.. with all the snake smell in it.

As they continued, they found a room with rusty armors and shields with cobwebs around them. Also, there hung an old leather streamer which said: ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS together with a large snake's head which seemed like a long-lost cousin of the basilisk, just with additional horns with what looked like a plaque that read: HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. Apart from it is a table full of things the dungeon would most likely have. Having said that, Hermione's body shuddered as she remembered Hogwarts' former Potions master, now its Headmaster. As she tried to clear the thought, she noticed Harry and Ron were somewhat stunned to a figure about the center of the room. As she followed their gazes, she was also petrified by the sight of a mummy sitting upon a wooden stool about he window. With what she saw, she figured it is a human female body wearing a sundress, a headband to support her long black hair and several beaded necklaces just like Professor Trewlaney's. She or better say 'it' has a horrid face of very thin with somewhat leathery skin but the most disturbing part, Hermione would say, is its eyes. Its eyes were glassy white just like the Divination teacher's ball.

Just by looking to it sent shivers down Hermione's back and the fact that the trap door that lied behind them just slammed shut added to the horrifying feeling of hers. Then, when she thought it could not get worse, the Oracle's mouth opened and as it did, Hermione thought it would conjure the dark mark but just a green mist was released with a sound of thousand of snakes. "This is definitely not good." Harry muttered with a slight discomfort in his voice. "That thing is absolutely a Slytherin." Ron said, shaking up the fear in his system but then the three of them heard a sound..

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Recovering from the gruesome sight, Hermione found herself listening as Harry asked, "What is our fate?" and before them, the mist of which once came from the mummy's mouth swirled and formed into a scene.

Voldemort, together with the other Death Eaters, stood before them with their wands high up pointing in their direction. The three of them know that this is just an illusion but actually seeing it is a startling thought of which Hermione would not want to see again.

Suddenly...

[to be continued]

* * *

Note: You may be confused, but I decided to use the past freaky Oracle and not the witty Rachel for she's supposed to be studying in this time of the year. I value other's education you know. Other than that, nothing else is changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**III. Hermione (part 2)**

* * *

Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange's mouth opened and spoke in a voice not like hers, it's the Oracle's: _You shall continue the quest vested upon you. _

Beside her stood Lucius Malfoy who immediately spoke with the same raspy voice Bellatrix used: _You shall find answers in a world unknown too._

Far away from the two spoke Pius Thicknesse, pointing his wand still: _You shall dwell on within to keep each alive._

And to the three's own astonishment came forth Voldemort who pointed his wand directly to Harry's face and said: _And strengthen the bond to further survive. _

After this, a blinding light flashed at the tip of the very wand the Dark Lord is holding and all is gone.

The three of them stared at each other's faces, still in shock. The image is an illusion but then the very thought of it is indeed startling for them, specially for Hermione. Whilst the other two are comprehending what they just heard, she immediately recovered and directed her attention to the Oracle which is now silent as dead, literally speaking.

"Hey wait! How do you reckon can we get out from here?" she asked but dead silence filled the room.

After a while, Harry and Ron recovered too and stood. They were about to exit the attic when they thought they heard a hiss which resulted to them abruptly directing their attention to the room behind. But as expected, not a single trace of where the hiss came from is seen. From the Oracle, maybe? They brushed off the thought as they came down the stairs looking for Chiron.

In the opening of the woods, they found the centaur and the other 'demigods' as Hermione says, talking with some matter.

"What d'you mean she's not here?" Percy asked to the centaur towering in front of him.

"She still have a life you know." Annabeth said in his side. He responded with a gaze.

"So they asked the past Oracle? Is that even possible?" the dude who pointed Harry's forehead asked.

Ron, being the wizard he is, accidentally stumbled to a rock in front of him resulting to getting the attention of the lot to direct to them.

"Well, there they are. Ask them." Chiron finally spoken. The three were followed with gazes from the 5 half-bloods wanting an answer.

"What happened? Did the freaky Oracle speak?" Percy asked with an undestinctable tone of excitement and disgust in his voice like he had some kind of not-so-good past with the thing in the attic.

"It most certainly did." Ron responded.

"Will you mind mentioning what she said?" Chiron asked the wizards.

"You mean 'IT'? Chiron, it's not even human." Percy added.

The three nervously glanced at each other raising a question. They decided Hermione would be the best choice to deliver what IT said.

"After letting out a disgusting green mist," Hermione paused hearing Annabeth say _With that I agree._ "It said we shall continue what we're doing in an unknown world which I reckon is THIS world." she continued.

"Is that all?" Leo asked them.

"Actually, no. It said we should strengthen some bond to survive." Hermione turned to him.

"Can you deliver the exact words she said? Sometimes it has diverse meanings." Chiron added and Hermione willingly agreed.

_"You shall continue the quest vested upon you. You shall find answers in a world unknown too. You shall dwell on within to keep each alive and strengthen the bond to further survive.."_ she said with an unwavering voice.

"You have a quest? From where?" Piper followed.

"I reckon this will not be your problem anymore, lady. I figured we caused enough for one night considering your Administrator here." Hermione politely said with a statement that can if said by anyone else would sound rude but with her, it's not. Piper then thought if she too can charmspeak or she's just good in delivering statements.

"Guys," Annabeth interrupted, all eyes turned to her and Percy who came from the far side of the woods as everybody else are asking the three. "Will you excuse me and Chiron first?" she said with a smile in Percy's direction.

Chiron seemed to get the thought and excused himself too with, "The four of you, guide Harry, Ron, and Hermione around the Camp. Be sure to explain things to them, I will come back later," and they descended again to the far side of the woods.

* * *

Note: I can't be so cruel. So... what do you guys think?

Added note: Should I really write these notes checking on you, guys? Is it okay or is it 'anti-climactic'?

And another thing: I will update.. well, I don't really know. Okay. Bye. Love you, guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**IV. Annabeth**

* * *

Annabeth walked over the woods with Chiron as she realized what Rachel said the last time they met. She confirmed it first with Percy, as promised, after hearing what the three said.

"Chiron, Rachel and I had a talk last summer about some.. things. During that time, she suddenly changed into her Oracle voice saying a prophecy. You see, I've kept this for quite a time because I'm not yet sure of what it says but then they came." she explained to the centaur who listens intently to what she is saying.

"Would you mind to mention it now?" he responded.

With a sigh, she said:

_Descendants of magic shall be seen as an apparition_

_To the world of halfbloods must bring some question_

_Continuing a quest yet to them unknown_

_Bidding time for an opponent challenged alone._

Chiron stood for a time, deciphering the meaning of what had just been unveiled by Annabeth.

"I thought it simply say the child of Hecate, the goddess of magic but it turns out it does not. You see, I was strucked by the thought of that when I first heard them say they were 'wizards'." she added.

"So you claim it that they are children of the goddess of magic?" Chiron asked.

"No.. yes- maybe! I'm not sure." Annabeth hesitantly responded.

"I have ideas.. be sure, we should consult Mr. D. about it. He must be the one to confirm this matter." the centaur answered as they walked towards the place in which the wine god is tendering his strawberries.

"What is it?" he asked, throwing a glance at Chiron and Annabeth.

For a moment, they explained the matter to the Camp Administrator with a hope to find some answers. Finally, he ordered the two to come with him inside the Big House to clear things up.

"You see, this matter is confidential." the wine god said waving a piece of filein his hand which Annabeth thought is not an appropriate gesture for one 'confidential' matter.

"You know that gods directly interfere with mortals a long time ago, right?" Mr. D. asked as Annabeth nodded and Chiron's face stayed as it is.

"That was when some gods not only grant their children to acquire some powers but actually create them. Then, there is this one certain god.. goddess I must say-" Annabeth interrupted with saying, _"Hecate?"_ she anticipated.

"You want to hear the explanation or explain it yourself?" the wine god barked. "Anyway, as you say, Hecate, granted her children some privelege to do so which resulted to some drastic development that forced her to alot them a secret place to dwell in. It, unlike most of the things related to us gods, stayed in place for centuries.. millenia I would say. She placed them in such a place that even now contained their archaic traditions which made this place very suitable for her to pick. As a daughter of an all-knowing goddess, I think you already know the answer?" he asked with an exaggerated tone in the 'all-knowing goddess' part.

"United Kingdom." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, yeah. There, they developed magic like none of her other children now did. They evolved monsters, stuff and blah blah. They even created schools for magic there. Well anyway, I figure that's where the creatures come from." he added to his history talk. Annabeth thought that was yet one of the longest speeches she had ever heard of the god.

"And is it confirmed that they *are* descendants of magic?" Chiron asked to finally clear things up.

"I guess so. Now leave me be, it's time for my siesta." and with that, Annabeth felt the weight of the sky fall off her shoulder. And believe it, she already experienced it.


	8. Chapter 8

**V. Ron**

* * *

"And here, are the stables. That's my friend Blackjack over there," Percy said with such enthusiasm he carried the whole trip. The pegasus neighed as Percy laughed.

"He could understand them. One of the perks of being oneof Poseidon's children." the boy on Ron's left said. Can he read minds? He thought.

"And no, I can't read minds. I'm just too plain awesome to guess it right." the boy said with a smile. "Leo, by the way. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." he extended his hands which Ron immediately took. "Ronald Weasly. Pleased to meet you, mate."

"May I ask you why are you all introducing with saying your parent's name?" Ron rushed after a moment. The thought had been a simple doubt to him from the first time they pop out this foreign land.

"Honestly? I'm not sure either. I mean, they just say it all the time and it just feels right. You know what I mean? Well, maybe for identification? You're not listening to him, aren't you?" Leo asked him, pointing out to Percy's side.

"Well, yeah. It's just the first half of the tour I listened to. There's Hermione to explain anyway." he admitted.

"Hey, you guys!" Piper called out that took both Ron and Leo's attention. There stood Hazel and Frank at the side. The two waved but don't follow the group.

At the end of the 'tour' round the camp, Annabeth showed upon the lot to deliver something important, as seen in her expression.

"Hey!" she said, following them. Percy smiled at her, somewhat signaling to do something. She smiled as an answer and ordered listen intently to what she will be saying.

"Merlin's pants, I am feeling nearly the same way Professor Binns first appeared in our History class." Ron whispered just enought for Harry to hear. He didn't mind telling it to Hermione who somewhat have this odd expression in her face.

After a long history talk and explanation which Annabeth said she already researched about, she finally came into the part most awaited by the lot. The prophecy.

_"Descendants of magic shall be seen as an apparition, to the world of halfbloods must bring some question. Continuing a quest yet to them unknown, bidding time for an opponent challenged alone." _she said the same manner as Hermione delivered what the Oracle had said to the three of them in the attic. "As saying if you truly listen to my history speech a while ago, you are the descendants of magic and you most certainly brought some questions for us, didn't you?" she added and they all they can respond is a smile.

"Excuse myself but are you saying we are one of your lot now?" Hermione asked her.

"Not in that way. I'm saying you are descendants of a goddess and that means you are not directly hers so you're not exaclty demigods. But hey, there's no denying you guys are a part of us now." Annabeth answered.

"Another question here, please. Does that mean we need to introduce ourselves with saying the name of the goddess? Like: I am Ronald Weasley, descendant of Hecate.. like that? I am still wondering." Ron said and the little tension present a while ago is washed up by the lot's laughter.

"That, I think will be nice." Jason answered for him.

"Last question, do you mind?" Harry brokeas their gazes are shifted to him.

"Yes. Anything as long as I could answer it." Annabeth answered kindly to which Harry responded with, "What do you reckon is the meaning of the last two phrases?"

There is silence for a while, but Annabeth finally said. "Now, I do not know what your 'quest' is, not that I want to interfere with it, but I think it's for you guys to decipher. I am not that certain of it, anyway but one thing is for sure now, the Hecate Cabin will have some new occupants."

* * *

NOTE: I am quite discouraged to continue this because of certain... things. Now, I don't value votes that much. I value comments and suggestions. If you could give one, I would totally be grateful of you. Will be gone in quite a while. Still hoping..


	9. Chapter 9

**VI. Percy**

* * *

"So you guys do the 'Abracadabra' thing? I mean, _those_ are.. your stuff, am I right?" Percy blurted out as the lot was just walking towards the Hecate cabin, just knowing a single 'magic word' magicians say.

Having Jason, Piper and Leo not around maybe because of the fact that they're in the Bunker 9, Harry, Hermione and Ron together with Annabeth and Percy towards their new cabin. _Hecate cabin._

_If you had a wand pointed on you, what you just said would be true. But then I guess there's no need for it._ Hermione thinks Snape would've said, feeling a shiver down her spine as though touched by some ghost. Not that she's not used to it but the thought of the person who killed their Headmaster is rather a disturbing thought, even for the second time around. She brushed the thought aside.

"You might not want to use that spell, Percy, right?" Harry responded, quite acknowledging the fact that the demigods might BE demigods but they're still muggles while quite knowing that 'Abracadabra' causes the person to feel like they're stupid.

"Uhm, yeah. We're not 'magicians', we're wizards. And for us to use magic onto something, we need wands, mate, not just bare hands." Ron added.

"But Car-" Percy said, "But I've met someone who didn't use a wand. He just used some.. some kind of a.. nevermind that.".. and moved along, thinking of the secret mark someone put on his palm. Carter.

Inside the Hecate cabin was nothing like the other cabins Camp Half-Blood have, thought Percy. Though the statue of the goddess the cabin is named under is present, like the other cabins, the whole thing was different from the other parts of the Camp. It contains... nothing. But what bewildered the son of the Sea god more is the fact that the three new occupants of the room act like they're perfectly well with it. Like they see something else, them _DEMIGODS_ couldn't.

Percy turned to Annabeth, looking rather equally bewildered, "Uh, there's nothing right?" he muffled and his girlfriend just nodded as an answer, maybe still analyzing the whole situation? But Percy quite lost it in him and let them be."Welcome, guys." he said, and bid them goodbye taking along Annabeth with him.

"You actually saw nothing, right?" Annabeth immediately asked as soon as they're out of earshot. With a deep sigh, Percy answered ".. Yes." and slumped his shoulders.

"And yes, I think that's weird, it seems like they see something else we couldn't. And they can see it perfectly well!" he added. For a moment, Annabeth stared at him quizzically then said, "Oh, gods. Haven't I noticed?!"

Percy looked at him, with somewhat a greater amount of bewilderness than a while ago, "It's Hecate, Percy. She's the Patroness of magic and goddess of monsters, isn't she?" Annabeth asked, the kind of question where she really knows the answer and yet decides on making the statement into a question to be a good reason to stop.. or probably to make you feel dumb. Not quite sure. "Aside from that, she and her daughters and sons are the one who controls the Mist! Probably because of that, the cabin contains a stronger one that only descendants or offsprings of Hecate perceives. That must be it." she continued, rather pleased with the thought herself.

* * *

Note: If you were wondering, there really is a spell 'Abracadabra' (which is used to make a person feel stupid) and it will be part of the list of spells, charms, curses and/or hexes that I will post at the end of this story. Yeah. Also, pardon if this is short. My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations.


	10. Chapter 10

**VII. Hermione**

* * *

The most noticeable thing inside the Hecate cabin is the statue. A towering marble statue of a goddess, rather stunningly beautiful and radiant. The room is very much like home, Hogwarts, with the magical vibe and the archaic architecture, Hermione thought.

"What do you reckon are we going to do now?" Ron asked, immediately after the three of them absorbed the thought of being descendants of a goddess.. has anyone known _THIS_ thing? Does even Dumbledore know this?

"We should find a way how to get out here. You don't really think we could stay in here while everyone is in danger, right? While at it, we should probably seek for something to destroy this," Harry said, holding out the locket. The same locket that led to Dumbledore's condition to get worse.. the reason why he drank the poison that slowly infested him..

"Not much of a fan of prophecies, I am, but our life for the past few months have been all about one and I take it we can consider strengthening some 'bond' as their 'prophecy' suggests along while finding a weapon to finally dispose of the locket. I think-" Hermione would continue but Harry interrupted, "Perhaps not. Pardon me for saying this Hermione but I think our major concerns are getting out of here and destroying the locket and not strengthening some bond."

Silence filled the room as the question still hangs by the air, of what must be done and what must not. "Hephaestus," Hermione finally said with a deep sigh suggesting defeat, "The Hephaestus cabin is assigned for the armory. They make all items for the weaponry starting from the spears, the swords, the daggers and the father is rather great with those," she continued.

"Do you think they're willing to help us right away? I mean, we're just strangers in this place. We can't possibly just go around and ask for help on something like this..._ horcrux_." Ron mused.

"Perhaps we can work on that." Hermione replied.

"... But we can find settle things about your lessons after. You are welcome to our cabin, by the way. Athena." Annabeth said smiling to Hermione and rushed somewhere, probably to Percy.

"So this is your idea of _'working'_ on our concerns? Lessons." Ron mused as the blonde girl was out of earshot.

"Look, not that I'm deprioritizing things but what if we can actually bond with them?" she asked Harry who faced her with a stern look, "Okay, we should get their trust, right? And what more better thing to do that than to meddle with them?" she continued, reasoning out. Harry didn't remove his look at her, so was Ron but after a while, they resigned.

"Fine. Just remember we couldn't stay here any longer, okay?" he said, "I'll just be around."

Ron, on the other hand, left quite a while before Harry and Hermione noticed. And so it was her left.

On the way to Cabin Six, as Annabeth has suggested, Hermione thought very much of the 'prophecy', _what bond does it mean?_ But he only 'bond' that comes to her mind is the bond of the twin cores Harry and Voldemort's wand have. What bond would made them survive by dwelling within themselves? Was it their friendship - Her, Harry and Ron- ? But doubted at the same second, thinking they wouldn't have any problem with that. She fairly know that before,_ yes, Ron might have something quite of jealousy for Harry being the Chosen One and such but all that's gone now, she convinced herself. Ron willingly obliged himself to go with Harry, right? Not a slightest jealousy there. Not jealousy at all.. or was it?_

The thought was nudged off by the sight of the Cabin Six. Unlike the Hermes cabin, where almost everyone is like plotting something to make you eat mud, or the Hecate cabin, well, they're the only one in there, the Athena cabin is quite filled with people very much like Annabeth - blonde hair and gray eyes, that is.

As Hermione quietly roamed her eyes while holding the door for the others not to notice her, someone just tapped her back which made her jerk and reach up her wand but not completely flung it open for it's just Annabeth.

"If you want, you can go in. Make yourself at home, I feel the vibe in you anyway. I guess Percy's right about your 'aura'." she said, gesturing with her hands.

"What 'aura'?" Hermione asked but Annabeth, smiling, just opened the door and announced, "Okay, guys. I have someone for you, and I feel like she's going to blend in." ...and slightly nudged Hermione with the same smile in her face.

"I'm Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said, "I'm from the Hecate cabin." A buzzing sound filled the room with its occupants all murmuring and discussing things and even, Hermione might have heard, talking about numbers, which she cannot help herself but blend in,..

"If this happens to be Arithmancy, then would you give a chance to hear it?" ... and slightly lighten herself up for taking some lectures with Professor Vector. The response to her question was good, delivered with a smile. _She hopes everything goes that way._


	11. Chapter 11

**VIII. HARRY**

* * *

The thought of just sitting in the Camp with peace quite disorients Harry. Since they got off here, which is just a midnight ago, he couldn't help himself but think that while they are enjoying themelves here, the wizarding world is ruled over by Voldemort.

He sat up beside the lake, which is not that far from where the cabins are located, thinking of ways how to possibly destroy the horcrux they've got with them.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called in his back. Harry turned to see he was with the one they call 'Leo'. "You want to come with us? Leo here wanted to show us this so-called Bunker 9 of his." Ron continued as Leo stood still beside him.

Harry supported himself up and got to their place in some time. "Leo, this is my mate, Harry Potter." Ron introduced, "And Harry, this is Leo Valdez from.. what is that again?"

Leo just smiled widely and reached his hand to Harry, "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hepaestus."

Hephaestus. Harry thought after returning the boy's smile and reaching his hand. THE cabin.

"So Bunker 9 it is?" Ron said.

Without Harry knowing what 'Bunker 9' Leo and Ron are talking about, they entered the woods. Harry and Ron lost all sense of directions with trees as tall as those of the Forbidden Forrest, almost covering up the skies while Leo looks perfectly fine while humming. With further walking, the three came past a stream and reached a dead end. This made the two wizards confused as Leo stopped and stood still in front of what looked like a cliff made of limestone, with an insurmountable height.

"If only I have my Firebolt," Harry muttered as Leo held his hand upright and reached for the wall. He grinned as if remembering something really great happened in this place and within that second, Harry thought he heard him say something like 'Festus'.

Suddenly, Leo's hand touching the wall of stone produced lines of fire beginning from his fingertips.

"Please tell me that's some usual muggle work," Ron whispered to Harry who is still staring at the work in front of him answered, "Perhaps not."

The lines produced by Leo's hand slowly scattered until it covered the surface of the whole wall, creating a door which immediately swung open.

"Welcome to Bunker 9," Leo turned to them with a smile.

The Bunker is huge. It was, if Harry was to judge, just slightly larger the size of Hogwart's Great Hall. It was full of muggle items like machines even Harry doesn't know of what name or use. The room was also filled with mechanical workbenches, closets, cabinets and equipments all packed up.

"Leo, where is the banner you've been mentioning?" Ron asked as he too marveled within the Bunker.

"Ah, there it is." he pointed up, to which Harry and Ron found a banner which looked out of place with its surroundings. Unlike everything that's mechanical in the surroundings, the banner is NOT. "You see, it operates in any way it wants. It shows random pictures and such. I once happen to control it but I already forgot how to. It's just like... magic." Leo said at their back.

"Alacritas," Harry said as he pointed his wand at the banner and the displays were suddenly off. In a moment he stared at it like that and repeated the spell which ennervated the banner again.

"O-kay, I personally believe in engineering and science and physics but was that...?" Leo startled, "Yes, mate. Yes." Ron patted him at the back.

"I thought controlling the mist and saying some magical words are the only thing the children of Hecate can do." Leo continued, "That was great!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Harry replied with a small smile, still doubting whether it's really alright to show magic to this muggle. But not some ordinary muggle, this one is, and the whole lot of them called 'demigods'.

"Now I was just wondering, if that thing was magical, how come it's here?" Leo suddenly asked, more serious.

"Figuring that out too, mate. But Harry here and I have something to consult you that is far more important than the banner, right?" Ron asked for his support. Harry then got the necklace out of his pocket and showed it to Leo.

"Okay, I see a necklace there, what am I supposed to do?" Leo asked, slightly confused.

"You see, we have to destroy this thing. And since we haven't figured out yet if it is safe to disappara- go home, we are finding ways on how to destroy it here. Ron, Hermione and I have reckoned the Hephaestus Cabin could help us with it." Harry explained and continued, "I mean, we thought you are in charge of the armory of this camp so we thought you have a weapon to actually destroy it."

Leo held out his hand to reach the necklace which Harry then gave to him. He studied it for a moment. "This piece is made of something I've never seen before." he explained, still focusing his eyes in the necklace.

"What do you reckon will be able to destroy it?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I guess we could push our luck with trying it with bronze first. With lesser power, only to determine how to totally destroy it." Leo replied, looking at Harry, and continued, "The only problem is, complex tools are needed and I don't have many of them handy, only simple ones. I guess this Bunker have but as you see, it's all dusty and out of place."

"I guess we could work that out," the two replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**IX. LEO**

* * *

"Pulvinexpulso", "Verresco," Harry and Ron said while holding out their wands.

In an instant, dust was falling out of every material the wand has pointed and from the cabinets emerged brooms that sweeped the floor excellently. Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. This is one heck of a doubt in mechanics. Things that operate alone, without any mechanisms... what on the depths of Tartarus is wrong with these people?

Soon, the Bunker was filled with casting of wands and charms of the two wizards. "Tergeo", "Scourgify", both had said and things moved to what they pleased like... magic.

In just some time, everything was in place as the two let themselves sit in a bench. Leo hurried and reached them goblets, each filled with soda.

"Thank you," Harry breathed.

"Thank me? No, thank YOU two. This is awesome! The whole Bunker was instantly like a pradise of some sort. Well, that was from Hephaestus' son's point of view. I mean, I am surely used to messy and oily places because of mechanical work but this is great! Now I get to find the things we need." Leo exclaimed, looking happy and still just slightly believing what just happened.

He wandered around, looking very pleased with the result of what the two newcomers have done with the Bunker. Since he and Festus discovered it, he haven't had the chance to actually clean or arrange it with all the work with the gods, Gaea, and the Argo II. While he is still savoring the moment, the neat and tidy Bunker, the arranged closets and tools, the shock due to something unimaginable done without being bounded by any rule and everything, a thing came up to his mind...

"Ah, guys, I also have something else to tell you. So, yeah, since we just recently came home after a great war, you know with things used and all... ah, there's the lack of something we really need in order to make the thing you are requesting," he said, looking at the two boys sipping their soda like they've never had one before. Or have they? "Bronze."

"Do you happen to have something here that is no longer needed?" Hermione's voice echoed, breaking the silence engulfing the whole room after Leo's announcement.

"How did you just...?" the son of Hephaestus asked, looking back and forth at the three of them. He just received 3 pairs of eyes staring back at him saying something like 'Duh?'. This is starting to get so dam freaky, Leo thought to himself.

"Oh... kay. Nevermind that. And yes, I suppose we have those uhm, trees?" Leo hesitated. "What is this for, anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess that could do," and in an instant, without answering his question, the four of them are outside the Bunker, looking up. The smell of the woods relieved Leo's senses after seeing something so surreal. He might have been amazed with the things done inside the Bunker but his doubts are still present. He sure have seen some godly things the gods do but certainly not THESE. Specially performed by mortals. Or at least half mortals. At his age. Breaking his train of thoughts is Hermione's pointing of her wand, muttering something that sounded like 'aeneus' and suddenly, the bright sunlight that goes through the rough edges of the very tree a while ago was bent, and is now reflected at the other parts of the woods.

The tree. It was turned into bronze.

Opening his mouth as to say something, Leo has yet remained flabbergasted when the tree, considering how unconscious it was before, moved. It walked right through the path connected to the Bunker and the only thing poor Leo could do was stare, and follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**X. HERMIONE**

* * *

She controlled the tree. Hermione simply used a 'vivifors' charm that animated the tree (which is now bronze,) for a short amount of time, willing to obey her every bidding. They made their way back to the Bunker with the three boys at following her lead.

After an intense discussion about the interminglings of the Camp Half-Blood and every single creature that lives and have lived in the grounds they're in with the Athena Cabin (which she must say, she really enjoyed,) Hermione followed Harry, Ron, and Leo enter the woods. She even snuck up in the Bunker. And just as she was-

"Hermione!" Ron called her, loud enough to snap her back to reality and let Leo open the Bunker.

The boy stepped forward, holding his hand up like he did a while ago, and the same lines of fire appeared and scattered, following the pattern encarved in the wall. Hermione was shaken again. This is totally violating the rules of magic. The boy didn't even have a wand in the first place! How could he possibly... Hermione pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on the more important details why she was here. She continued to control the tree until it was dropped on the Bunker's ground, lifeless again. The girl looked up and was greeted by the sight of Harry and Ron back with their goblets and the boy, Leo, scanning the surroundings of the tree.

"This is just... This is like a lifetime supply of bronze!" Hermione heard the boy said.

"Can we move on to the testing the necklace now?" Harry's voice bellowed. Leo, back from manically laughing and rejoicing, turned to them. He walked right through some shelf and returned with his belt bag full of materials the three wizards have once seen in Ron's father's room. Muggle equipments.

In no time, a piece of bronze was cut into a thin block and Leo faces them, looking reluctant. "Uhm, I need to do some forging so yeah, flames and all that," the boy said, looking somewhat scared of what he will do. "If you guys want to, you know, go out for a walk or something, you can."

Hermione sensed the underlying meaning of his tone. He's afraid of something. It's like he doesn't even want them to be there so suddenly. She eyed the boy suspiciously. Leo just stared at the ground, at the ceiling, at the piece of bronze. "We're staying," she finally says.

Holding the piece of bronze, Leo abruptly lifts his head, eyes widened by surprise. "If that's what you want..."

The three of them performed a non-verbal spell, 'Mendaflesco' and are now just waiting for Leo to move and show where the forging will happen. Instead, all he says was, "Try to go away as far as possible," and suddenly, there's fire. Fire shooted from his hands which directly smothered the piece of bronze. He alternately used his hands to forge it. The three of them couldn't move. Nobody even dared to speak. What they're witnessing is something not even Dumbledore have done without a wand.

Leo, too absorbed by his handicraft, nearly jumped noticing that Hermione and her lot are dangerously near at his workplace. "Are you guys insane?!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing? Do you guys have some bruises? Did I just-?!"

"Calm down, mate. It's okay. Nobody's hurt, okay?" Harry assured him. Leo's wild look was replaced by a relieved one which he also showed them as he held up the forged sword. It was not really a long one but an awfully strong one, as demonstrated to them.

"You think this will work?" Ron questioned him.

"Well, we wouldn't really know unless we try it. Would you want to do the honor?" Leo replied, handing him out the sword. He looked at Harry, which is now extending his hand with the locket in it.

Ron reluctantly accepted it and placed in on the ground. Silence filled the room once again as Ron positioned himself with the sword, ready to aim at the horcrux. He took a deep breath, and with all his strength forced the sword onto the locket.

Nobody made a noise. Nothing made a noise. Even the sound of the locket or the sword hitting it, and the ground, was blocked from their hearing. Even the clattering sound the locket was supposed to create at the moment it lands after it was shot right up in the air.

'Accio locket,' Harry muttered and the horcrux was back in his hand. The four of them examined it closely. Nothing happened. Nothing, not even the slightest scratch was evident in the locket itself. Leo looked bewildered.

"Ah, just as I thought." Leo finally stated, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"You thought...?" Hermione asked, pushing him for an immediate answer.

"I thought... nevermind. I guess I really have to check on some Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze for this to work. Or maybe some other equipment. By that, the locket must be in my property for a while, is that fine with you guys?" the boy replied.

"It's okay as long as the locket wouldn't be lost or misplaced," Harry answered, quickly sensing the need to be alone in Leo's voice. "I guess we can perhaps check on it on some other time?"

"You will have plenty of those after."


End file.
